Change
by FoxxFlame
Summary: I know i suck at summary's but here goes. Arthur is forgetful just when he shouldn't be, and it pisses Merlin off, so he leaves. Reviews are much needed. Rated such for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Hello all my loyal readers. I'm doing my very best to get as many stories on as soon as I can. I have a bunch of stories just waiting to be posted. Just be patient with me a little while longer, and I promise you that you won't regret it. In the meantime, enjoy the story. I know it's similar to another one of mine, but I hope it still gets favorited and reviewed._

Chapter One

It comes as no surprise that one day Arthur Pendragon would push his manservant, Merlin, over the edge. It was common fact that the prince enjoyed tormenting the other man, but he should have refrained from it that day. Any other day Merlin would have happily done the chores set upon him by Arthur, but on his birthday, he needed something else.

That morning was like any other, but Merlin managed to make it to Arthur's room on time, with a nice, hot, breakfast in hand. Walking in, he smiled sweetly at Arthur's sleeping form. It hadn't been all that long ago that Merlin's feelings for the prince had bloomed into love. Setting the tray down on the table, he walked over to the bed and gently shook his friend awake.

"It's morning Arthur, and you have a big day ahead." Merlin whispered in a gentle tone. Arthur groaned and blinked his big blue eyes up at Merlin repeatedly. He looked confused.

"Huh?" Arthur said, sitting up and scratching his head.

"It's the meeting between you, your father, and the ambassador from King Gidion's realm. You told me yesterday to make sure you were up early." Merlin said, walking over to the dresser and pulling out Arthur's best clothes.

"I don't really remember yesterday, but I do remember that." Arthur said, getting out of bed and walking toward Merlin, who was doing his best to fight off a blush at the sight of a shirtless Arthur. He held out the clothes to his prince.

"You also said that I could take the day off, because you'll be busy all day, and cause of what today is." Merlin said, smiling. It was his 23rd bithday, and he had planned on spending the day at Freya's Lake. But everything changed when Arthur opened his big fat mouth.

"What have you done lately do warrant a day off? No, you will do the list of chores I prepared for you last night." Arthur said, pointing to the scroll on the table, and sweeping out of his chambers. He didn't notice the very pissed of Merlin standing there.

He couldn't believe it. He'd told Arthur at least a million times in the past week that he'd wanted his birthday off. Each time Arthur had said that he could have it. Now, on his actual birthday, the arse actually had the nerve to forget. That was it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Even loving Arthur was beginning to take its' toll on the magic user. Merlin was a very affectionate person, it simply ate at him not to be able to tell Arthur his feelings. Not to hold him, kiss him, or even sleep side by side with the man he loved. But enough was enough.

Merlin left Arthur's room, but not without a memento of the man he still loved, even with the betrayl. Taking Arthur's favorite shirt, the one that smelled of him no matter how many times Merlin washed it, he cut a square piece of cloth out, folded it, and tied it around his neck. Taking one last look around the room, he left. Merlin went to his room, packed, left a note with Gaius, mad sure he had all he needed, and snuck to the gate.

Slipping past the guards was easy, Merlin simply uttered a invisibility spell, and he was free. Walking to who-knows where, Merlin spared a glace behind him, at Camelot, whispering a spell to keep Arthur, and the kingdom, safe, he left.

Merlin walked for weeks on end, until he came to a small village outside of Uther's realm, and managed to get a job as a stable boy. The life was good. Merlin was able to use his magic to help others, in the open. The people in the town didn't share Uther's view of magic.

Then, the bandits came. Without warning, almost 30 of them swarmed the village. Merlin fought alongside the other men of the village, with and without magic. He wanted so badly to protect the place that had accepted him. But soon, he was overwhelmed with exhaustion and magical depletion, and he collapsed, falling into a magical coma. The town was soon captured, and many men, Merlin included, were taken to be sold as slaves.

While he was in a coma, the men from the village looked after him, and he changed, slightly. His ebony black hair bled into a starlight white. Merlin woke a few weeks later, in chains, and the villagers told him what had transpired during his sleep. Currently, as best they could tell, they were in a covered carriage, heading towards a slave market.

"Thank you for caring for me while I was unconscious." Merlin said, shifting in his seat, whilst checking his magic to make sure he was still able to use it. His magic was fine.

"You tried to save the village. It's the least we could do." The man sitting next to him said, and the others nodded. Merlin cast a silent spell to protect them from harm. For the rest of the ride they were silent, so as not to anger the driver and his men, and because they were scared. At the end of the trip, the slavers unloaded them into the market.

The Slave Market looked like a normal market, with stalls and a large gathering of people. The main difference was that a lot of the people were in chains. The man who was in charge of Merlin's group was a tall, fat man, with greasy brown hair and beady green eyes, and he smelled of pee.

"Alright slaves, line up!" He bellowed, and they complied, Merlin placing himself at the front of the line. The chains on each man's hand were connected with a few long chains.

"Follow me!" The smelly man yelled, turning and leading the way. Merlin and the group followed him to, what appeared to be, an auction stage. The stage itself was empty, but the area in front was packed. The smelly man marched the group up to a short, thin, red-head, man, with brown eyes.

"Marcus!" The smelly man shouted, shaking hands with the thin man.

"Nigel, it's good to see you've got a new load. Any special ones I should know about." Marcus asked, looking down the line. Nigel turned, and grabbed Merlin, roughly by the shoulder, and yanked him forward. The light caught his hair, and it seemed to shimmer.

"This one can do magic, sell him last." Nigel whispered, raising his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner. Marcus gazed at Merlin like he was a million gold coins.

"Well, well, well. That's a new one. Very well, we'll put him up last. Hood him and let's get started. Marcus said, motioning to one of his goons. Merlin got one last look at the men of the village, before the hood was pulled over his head, and he was put in a chair. He waited there for what seemed like hours.

He could easily break away, but he was afraid that if he did, the others would be harmed. So he waited.

Sometime later, there was a rustle of fabric and he was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled along. Merlin stumbled along next to whoever was dragging him, and nearly tripped going up a set of stairs.

"Ladies and Lords, the last lot of the day is something special." Marcus said from somewhere in front of him. Footsteps approached and then the hood was yanked off. Gasps came from the crowd.

"Yes, a young man with pure white hair, and this is because…" Marcus pause for extra drama, "he has magic!" Marcus yelled, and more gasps issued from the crowd. Merlin had to restrain from rolling his eyes. Then a man in the crowd spoke.

"Prove it!" Was what he yelled, and Marcus grinned, stalking over to Merlin.

"Do something magical or I'll send some of my men back to your village and have them slaughter all those there." He whispered, and Merlin glared at the man so icily that Marcus took a step back, before turning his light blue gaze on a nearby torch.

"_Exuro Perspicuus quod Tripudio._" He whispered, eyes glowing a bright gold, as the flame on the torch lifted off it's standing, burned brighter, and did a little dance. Again, gasps, but when the flame resumed it's place on the torch, applause broke out. Marcus grinned and moved to a wood podium near the edge of the stage.

"Bidding will start at 5 gold coins." He said, and Merlin toned out the other noises for a while. He briefly thought back to Camealot, and those he'd left there, but was brought back to the present by a loud bang.

"SOLD for 150 gold coins to the lord in the green cloak! Come up sir, with the money, and claim your slave." Marcus said, coming over to Merlin with a neck man shackle, which he clipped on underneath the cloth tied around his neck, and unchained Merlin's hands. A tall man in a forest green cloak, with the hood up, climbed up onto the stage and handed Marcus a medium sized money bag. The man then turned to Merlin.

"Follow me boy." He said, and leapt off the stage. Merlin followed quietly behind his new owner, until they reached two horses that were tied to a hitching post. One was a large stallion, pure black, and the smaller, brown with a white main, mare.

"May I ask a question Master?" He whispered, not wishing to draw a large crowd to them. Merlin's new master turned to him, and he saw large, intelligent, kind, brown eyes.

"Yes you may boy."

"Why does a royal need to buy his own slaves?" Merlin asked, and there was the sound of a dagger being drawn, and said dagger was pressed quickly against his throat, just at the pulse point.

"Why do you think I'm a king?" The man asked, looking at Merlin very warily. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I never said I thought you were a king, my lord. And to answer your question, I served another royal for several years, I could just tell. You both walk the same way. I don't know who you are though." Merlin said, and the dagger was slowly retracted.

"I will tell you later boy. Right now, get on the mare and follow me closely." The man said, and Merlin did as he was told, following obediently. When they were a good distance away from the market, the man stopped his horse, and waited for Merlin to ride up next to him. Then he pushed his hood back and revealed slightly older man with graying brown hair and a weathered face, but one that still caught one's eyes (think Jeremy Irons). Merlin knew in that instant that his new master was a great king and would be a kind master.

"My name is Gidion Ender, King of this region, and you are to be my personal manservant. In public you should call me Sire, My Lord, Master, My King, or King Gidion. However, when it is just the two of us, you can call me Gidion." Gidion said, smiling. Merlin nodded, smiling back.

"My name is Merlin, former manservant to Prince Arthur Pendragon. It will be a great honor to serve you King Gidion." Merlin said, bowing as much as he could sitting atop the horse. Gidion's eyes widened and then he laughed.

"Thank you Merlin. Now then, shall we go home, where I can inform you of your duties? Along the way, tell me about yourself." Gidion said, and the two men resumed their ride. Merlin felt comfortable around his new Master, and told him so, along with the entire story of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**_ I know this isn't one of my best stories, but I'd still like it very much if I got a review or two on how it is to you, the readers._

Chapter Two

As the years passed, Merlin continued to change, mostly with the help of his Master and friend. He built up muscles in training with a sword, bow and arrow, and a staff, and his ability to use magic strengthened as well. Since King Gidion didn't mind sorcerers, so long as they did no bad, Merlin was free to use his magic as often as he wanted to. And not once did Gidion ask him to use his ability in an evil way.

Six years later, Gidion walked carefully into his room, and wondered how Merlin would take the new he had for him. He was polishing one of Gidion's many swords by the fireplace, and the light from the fire lit his silver hair and Merlin looked almost unearthly. He looked up when he heard his master enter the room, a bright smile on his face. But the smile disappeared when he saw the look on Gidion's face. Merlin sheathed the sword.

"What is it Gidion?" Merlin asked, watching as the older man walked over and flopped in his favorite chair before the fireplace. Merlin walked over and took a seat by his maters feet. The King looked at his friend with sad eyes, and reached out to gently stroke his white hair. Merlin leaned into the touch, more worried then ever.

"We have received a letter from one of the neighboring kingdoms, asking for me to come there and sign a peace treaty with them. Our kingdom needs their alliance, so I've already sent a reply. You, me, and ten knights are to set out tomorrow." Gidion said, and Merlin heaved a big sigh.

"That's wonderful news. You had me worried sick for a second Gidion." Merlin said, standing up, and going over to throw another log on the fire.

"We're going to Camelot." Gidion said quietly, and Merlin froze for a second, before one hand went to the red piece of cloth that was around his neck. Even after all this time it still smelled of the man he loved. He was silent for a while, lost in his thoughts. Gidion stood up, walked over, and wrapped his arms around Merlin. He though of the boy as a younger brother, even though he was his slave. (AU: I hate that word, but it's the only one that really fits)

"It will be alright Gidion. You'll be with me, and he's probably forgotten all about me." Merlin said, turning and giving Gidion a hug, before moving about the room, gathering the things needed for tomorrow's trip. Gidion sighed, and changed into his sleep outfit.

"Good night Merlin. Wake me early tomorrow please." Gidion said, and crawled into bed. Merlin nodded, and snuffed the lights out with a wave of his hand. When everything was packed, Merlin checked to make sure Gidion was covered, before laying a blanket out in front of the fire and falling asleep on it. That night he dreamed of Arthur, wondering if the blonde haired, blue eyed prince had ever given him a second thought.

The next morning, Merlin woke bright and early, got his Master up and dressed, gathered ten knights, made sure everyone had all their supplies, and then they set off. The trip took several weeks, and the closer Merlin got to his old home, the more nervous and edgy he became. The night before they were to arrive, his master called him into his tent.

"I know you're scared and nervous, but don't be. As you said, I will be with you." Gidion said, patting his shoulder.

"I know Master, but I'm also worried about my magic. King Uther still has all those suspected of sorcery killed."

"Then make sure to only use your powers if you absolutely have to. The knights know not to say anything." Gidion said and Merlin nodded. He didn't get a whole lot of sleep that night, and the next morning, as the group approached the main entrance into Camelot, Merlin had to fight the overwhelming urge to turn his mare and run for the hills.

"King Gidion and party to see King Uther." Gidion said to a guard, who waved them in. A stable boy and another guard met them at the entrance into the castle.

"Merlin, come with me." Gidion said, as they dismounted. Two knights were on either of his sides, while the others waited near the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes sire." He replied, and followed just behind his Masters right side, as the knight led them into the Great Hall. Every fiber of his being wanted to scream and run away, but his need to see Arthur, and his duty to stay by his Masters side, made him stay. Their escort introduced them as they entered. Sitting/standing at the other end of the hall were all the people whom Merlin had left behind. Gwen, Morgana, Uther, Gaius, and Arthur. All eyes in the room seemed to be on him, and he shuffled his feet.

"King Uther, your court's gaze is disturbing my slave." Gidion said, and everyone seemed to break out of their trance.

"He has unusual hair for one so young. But as to the matter of the treaty. I wish to discuss it with you in private, but as it is almost supper, we shall discuss it tomorrow. My son, Prince Arthur, has agreed to show you to your room for the night, and we may discuss the treaty tomorrow morning. I will have a servant send for you at 7 so that you and your men may join us for dinner." Uther said, and Arthur stood from his seat.

"Very well King Uther." Gidion said.

"This way sire." Arthur said, leading them out of the hall. Merlin shivered at how deep and sensual his voice had gotten over the years.

"Tell me, was that man behind Arthur Gaius, the one you talk about so often?" Gidion asked Merlin.

"Yes sire. He's the best physician I've ever seen." He answered, and Arthur turned his head.

"So you've heard of our Gaius. Yes he's an amazing doctor. He's saved my life many times. Well, here's your room, mine is just down that way. Don't hesitate to send your boy over to ask for anything." Arthur said, and then smiled at Merlin. And to make things worse, Merlin blushed before entering the chamber behind his Master. Once the door was shut and locked, Merlin turned, leaned against the door, and slid down until he was sitting on the cold floor.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" Gidion asked, coming over and standing in front of him. Merlin looked up at his friend, and just started crying. Gidion leaned down, grabbed one of his arms, pulled him up, and wrapped the boy in a hug.

"Talk to me Merlin." Gidion said, holding the fragile boy close.

"It hurts seeing him again. I still love him so damn much, but it still fuckin hurts." Merlin sobbed, clutching at Gidion's shirt. The older man simply rubbed his back in a soothing manner for a while, until Merlin's sobs had died down. He stepped back and whipped his face with his sleeve.

"Sorry Gidion." Merlin said, and Gidion smiled.

"It's alright. Now, help me get dressed for dinner." Gidion said, and Merlin gave him a small smile, and pulled out a forest green shirt.

"Your pants are fine, but this shirt would be best." Merlin said, and helped him put the shirt on.

"Thank you Merlin. I know you won't want to eat with us, so why don't you take your sword and go to the practice area." Gidion said, handing Merlin his sword. Merlin smiled, and took his sword, putting it on, he'd become very skilled at the sword.

"Yes sir. I think I will do just that. Have a good dinner." Merlin said, making sure he could draw the sword, it was strapped to his back, the hilt just over his right shoulder. He walked Gidion to the dining hall, before going right to the training area. Once there, Merlin did a few beginning stretches, before pulling his sword and practicing. When he paused to take a breather, there was the quiet sound of applause. Whipping around, he pointed the sword at the newcomer, but quickly pulled it back. It was Arthur.

"My lord, I'm sorry, I did not realized it was you." Merlin said, sheathing the sword. Looking around, he noticed that it was dark outside.

"Is the dinner over already? I should probably go to Master." Merlin said, not wanting to be alone with Arthur. Fiddling with the cloth around his neck, he began walking towards the castle. However, when he was about to pass Arthur, the prince grabbed his arm.

"No, the dinner isn't over yet. I wanted to talk to you." Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear, and he shivered. He didn't want to, but he might get in trouble if he refused. So Merlin took a deep breath, pulled his arm out of Arthur's grip, and walked over to a wall, leaning against it, mindful of his sword.

"Alright sire. What did you wish to talk about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Arthur glared.

"I wanted to know why you seen so familiar to me. Something about you just screams that I know you, but I can't place your face." Arthur said, advancing on Merlin.

"I've spent almost all day thinking about you. Who are you?" Arthur whispered, putting an arm on either side of Merlin's head, and leaning in. Merlin's head was spinning, the sent and sound of the man he loved was so close. He just had to lean forward a few centimeters and Merlin would be kissing the man he'd loved for almost 8 years. But he couldn't. Merlin shoved Arthur away from him, his face red.

"Prat! I don't have to explain myself to you. My Master is the only one I answer to now. Now, excuse me." Merlin said, and stormed away, almost at a run, into the castle, in search of Gidion, not looking back. Had he done so, he would have been surprised at the look on Arthur's face as he stared at the retreating figure.

"Merlin." He whispered, and took off after the silver haired boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**_ Oh, one other thing. I know this is kinda OC for most of the character, but I like them better like this. Wish I could do more, but I hope you enjoy._

Chapter Three

Merlin almost ran to the dining hall, where he quietly slid inside and placed himself at Gidion's right elbow, gently tapping his Master on the shoulder to let him know he was there. Gidion was surprised, but welcomed the comfort of his friend, since the dinner had turned silent. But it did not stay silent for long. Gidion had sensed that something was wrong with Merlin, but didn't know why. The answer came when Arthur barged in, both doors slamming against the stone wall with a resounding bang as he strode in, face flushed.

"Arthur! What is it?" Uther said, standing up. Gidion snuck a glance at Merlin, who's face was pale and his hands were clenched into tight fists, and he knew something had happened. Arthur marched right up to Merlin, stopping just shy of two feet away.

"You're Merlin aren't you?" He said, and a few gasps were heard in the hall. Gidion stood up, drawing attention to him.

"What if his name is Merlin? I bought him at a legal slave market, and it's outside of Camelot's boundaries." He asked, putting himself in front of Merlin. Arthur's gaze swung up to the man he now faced.

"If he is Merlin, then he has some questions he needs to answer." Arthur said, and Gidion was about to yell, when he felt a gentle hand on his elbow. Turning his head, he saw that Merlin had moved.

"It's alright Master. Prince Arthur is entitled to his questions. However, it would be better if they were asked after dinner." Merlin said, and all eyes in the hall turned to Arthur.

"Very well Merlin. Come to my chamber when you are done here." Arthur said, and upon receiving a nod from Merlin, he swept out of the room. Merlin then turned and bowed low to Gidion and Uther.

"I apologize for the issues that presented themselves during your meal sires." He said, and Gidion took his seat, as did Uther.

"Apology accepted boy. I remember you saving both mine and Arthur's lives several years ago." Uther said, and then the conversation in the hall resumed, the topic was hunting. The dinner finished rather quickly after that, and Merlin soon found himself walking to Arthur's room.

"You know you don't have to go. We could simply leave, and not deal with this." Gidion said once they had reached his room. Gidion was standing in the doorway looking at Merlin. But Merlin was looking at the door down the way, Arthur's door.

"No, this needs to be done. Maybe if I yell at him I can get over him. Besides, the kingdom needs the treaty. I'll be fine." Merlin said, and smiled, although Gidion could tell it was forced. He gave a weak grin back, and closed his door. Taking a deep breath, Merlin walked over to Arthur's door, and knocked.

"Enter." Arthur said, and Merlin opened the door, and slid in. The only light in the room came from the large fireplace, which Arthur stood in front of, with his arms crossed. When Merlin shut the door, Arthur turned and stared at him.

"What happened to you Merlin? I thought we were friends, and then you up and left one day." Arthur said, and Merlin sighed, trying not to cry.

"A Prince and his servant can never be friends. Isn't that something you told me a long time ago? But I will tell you what happened 6 years ago." Merlin said, crossing the room and sitting on the window sill, and began his story on the morning he left 6 years ago.

Arthur didn't interrupt at all, but as the story progressed, he grew pale. And when Merlin spoke of his magic, the prince looked ready to pass out. When the story was done and told, the fire had died down, leaving the room wrought with shadows. Merlin was still sitting on the windowsill, but he wasn't looking at Arthur, he didn't want the man he loved to see him crying. Silence stretched between them for a while. But then the sound of movement reached Merlin's ears. Arthur was moving. Forgetting that his face was wet with tears, Merlin turned to see what Arthur was doing. He was coming toward Merlin with a sad look on his face and tears in his eyes. Merlin wanted so badly to run away, to undo what he'd just done, but he couldn't move. When Arthur reached him, the prince wrapped his arms around Merlin and pulled him close.

"It's all my fault Merlin. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what I had until you were gone." Arthur whispered, and Merlin wrapped his own arms tightly around Arthur's waist, and buried his face in the blonde's neck, taking in as much of Arthur's scent, warmth, and feeling as he could. He was in heaven. Now was the best time to come clean,

"I love you Arthur." He whispered, pulling back so that he could see Arthur's face, but he didn't get to see it. Arthur moved forward and closed his mouth over Merlin's. His lips were soft and warm, and oh so gentle. Merlin moaned, and pressed himself against Arthur.

"I love you too Merlin. I've loved you for so long. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before." Arthur said, and Merlin's eyes widened. Then he smiled so brightly that the fire in the fireplace roared back to life so as no to be outdone. But there was one question that Merlin had to know the answer to.

"I'm so happy, but now I have a big question for you. Do you want me to stay? If I ask Gidion, he'll let me, but do you want me to?" Merlin asked, and Arthur's face lit up with a bright smile.

"Yes my love. I want you to stay with me until the end of our days." Arthur said, putting all his love and need for the silver haired boy into those words. Merlin's eyes began tearing up again, but this time in happiness. The two went to Arthur's bed, and lay down to sleep, both happy in the knowledge that the one they loved, loved them back.

The next morning, after the treaty was signed, Merlin spoke to Gidion, who informed him that he knew. Him and Uther had spoken, and agreed that it would be a good idea for Merlin to stay with Arthur. But he made the boys swear to visit him every year.

As Merlin bid King Gidion and his knights good bye, he couldn't help but feel sad that he wouldn't see the kind man for a while. But then Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist from behind, putting his chin on Merlin's shoulder. The warmth of his body, and the feeling of love that came from the prince made the sadness less painful. Sometimes change could be a good thing.

END

**AU: **_Thank you for reading all the way to the end. Reviews are very much welcome._


End file.
